


What Jack Should Have Seen

by LizzyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x22, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, and Sam being tortured by Lucifer, but better safe than sorry, but i tried, i just love the relationship between Sam and Jack, not Lucifer friendly, not really that graphic, talk of the cage, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyWinchester/pseuds/LizzyWinchester
Summary: When Jack saw the way Sam kept looking at Lucifer he had to know the full reason why. So when his father pulls him towards the bus away from Sam, he doesn't just go along. He needs to know.





	What Jack Should Have Seen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is starting right from the scene where Lucifer has talked Jack into not fighting Michael and is leading Jack back to the bus.

Jack looks back at Sam as his father, Lucifer, takes him by the arm and leads him to the bus. Sam looks back at him, but Jack could see the haunted way Sam looked at his father from the corner of his eye.

‘Why does he look at him like that’, Jack wonders. Jack looks back towards the bus as his father practically is dragging towards it.

“Wait”, He says, abruptly stopping himself and Lucifer. “I need a minute to talk to Sam.” Lucifer glances at him and then shakes his head.

“No time we need to get out of here. Plus, if you need someone to talk to you have me.”

“Please it will only take a few minutes. If you’re that worried you can go ahead and Sam and I will catch up. I need to speak with him now.” Jack pulls his arm free from his father. He starts to walk back to Sam when he feels some one grab his hand and yank him back.

“No, son, you are coming with me now”, Lucifer says firmly pulling Jack firmly by the hand back towards the bus. Jack’s eyes glowed gold as he sent a pulse at Lucifer, causing him to stumble back and give Jack enough leverage to pull his hand free and take a few steps back away from his father. Sam came running up to Jack and Lucifer and put a hand on Jack's shoulder looking him over making sure Lucifer hadn’t tried to hurt him.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks anxiously looking into Jacks eyes for a moment before going back to scan him for injuries.

“I’m fine Sam I just need a moment to speak with you without my father and my father was not allowing me.” Jack looks up at Sam trying to reassure him.

“Yeah back it up Sam, I wouldn’t hurt my son. I was telling him we need to get going to get out of this shithole. We can have our family drama circle back when we get home,” says Lucifer as he steps up to grab onto Jack's arm again. Jack dodges his hand and takes a step back from Lucifer and Sam steps forward to stand slightly between Lucifer and Jack.

“Don’t touch him” Sam glares at Lucifer as he moves to be completely between him and Jack. Lucifer glares back at Sam for moment before taking a step back.

“Fine take your moment with My son. I’ll be right over here watching.” Jack grabs Sam by the arm and pulls him back. As Sam moves out of the way Jack looks his father in the eyes.

“We are going to go talk and you are going to take the bus full of people and start the trip to the rift when they are ready. If we need to, Sam and I will catch up.” Jack doesn’t spare a second glance back at Lucifer as he then turns to Sam and fly’s them to the middle of the junkyard, still within the camp but far beyond Lucifer’s earshot. Sam takes a step back getting his bearing as they land and then looks over at Jack who is staring at him with an intense gaze. Sam takes a step closer to Jack and leans against an old rusted pick-up truck.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about that is so urgent?” Sam looks down to meet Jack's gaze with his own.

“I need to know something, why do you look at my father that way? You never let him leave your line of sight? Why?”, Jack tilts his head, so like the way Cas does Sam almost laughs. But the serious nature of Jack’s questions brings him back.

“Jack there are so many terrible things your father has done to my brother, to Cas and to me but we haven’t told you all of it because we want you to see his true nature yourself.” Sam knows this is weak excuse, but he hopes maybe Jack will accept it and understand what he is saying.

“That doesn’t make sense, I need to know my father’s past actions to know his true nature. You are who you decide to be, you all keep telling me that. Well then tell the decisions my father made to make you all hate him so much, why you all think he is evil. Tell what he did to make you look at him like he is your greatest enemy and worst fear.” Jack fires back, scowling at Sam. Sam breaks eye contact and glances down at the ground and then away from Jack. “There is so much I’ve heard about him from the world, but he brought you back to us. He saved you. If he can save you and you all still hate him, what exactly did you do to you?” Jack presses on trying to get Sam to give him the answers he desperately wants. No needs, Jack needs to know the answers.

“Jack,” Sam’s voice wavers a bit as he looks back at Jack, “there is so much that has happened with Lucifer. I-I am his true vessel, the one he was supposed to use to fight Michael back in our world and trigger the apocalypse. I wouldn’t say yes, we were trying to find a way to stop him and Michael from fighting because the fight would torch half the Earth.” Sam stops and swallows before he continues, “But the only way to get Lucifer back into the cage was to somehow get him to jump back into the pit, so I said yes. I said yes hoping that I could somehow take back control for a few seconds, just to jump back into hell.”

“Wait if you jumped into the pit while being Lucifer’s vessel you would be trapped with him, you would be in the cage as well,” Jack interrupted abruptly, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Sam gave a dry chuckle.

“Yeah well it was a sacrifice I was willing and needed to make, after all it was my fault he was free.” Sam looked back at the dirt in shame remembering his failure to see through Ruby and allowing himself to be manipulated by her. Sam closed his eyes and continued, “I said yes but I failed, I wasn’t strong enough to fight him, to take back control of my body. He did so many horrible things and used my body to do them. He would let me see, he made me watch as he hurt people with my hands. Then he showed all the people throughout my life who had been killed and possessed by demons to manipulate me.” Sam started to feel his eyes water as he remembered his old college roommate and about Jess. Jess, who was innocent and pure, who didn’t deserve the terrible fate she had. Jack stepped closer to Sam, close enough that their shoulders were brushing. Sam looked over at Jack then back to the dirt.

“He ended up in a cemetery to fight Michael, who was possessing my half brother Adam. Somehow Dean, Bobby and Cas showed up. I remember seeing Cas explode and Bobby’s neck being broken. I could feel them dying and how Lucifer relished it, enjoyed my torment. Then he was beating Dean, I can remember feeling my hand beating him over and over and over” Sam cut of suddenly feeling his emotions welling up at the memory, nausea taking him over for second. He turns slightly away from Jack and takes a deep breath. Jack tentatively reaching out and touched his shoulder gently.

“Are you ok?” Sam takes another breath and turns back and nods.

“Sorry, I haven’t really ever talked about this, with anyone, ever.” Sam looks at Jack's face to see him once again tilting his head in confusion, just like Cas. This time, with his emotions so raw he does let out a slightly hysterical wet laugh. Jack just scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Sorry you just look so much like Cas when you tilt your head like that” Sam tries to explain when he sees that Jack is staring at him in more confusion after his laugh. Jack just nods his head with his eyebrows still scrunched together. Sam just shakes his head and then loses his smile as he once again remembers what he was telling Jack.

“I was helpless watching Dean being beaten to death and I don’t know, I just couldn’t let it happen. I saw the initials that Dean and I had carved in the back of the Impala and I fought. I pushed so hard, I clawed my way to control and I did it. I said goodbye to Dean and I jumped into the pit taking Lucifer and Michael with me. For a moment I had won.” Jack stared at Sam with so much pride.

“You saved our world from becoming like this one.” Sam looks at Jack in surprise, not expecting the that reply. Jack is grinning up at him, a glint of hero worship in his eyes. Sam blushes and looks away.

“Well I did what had to be done to fix what I broke. But then I was stuck in the cage with Lucifer. He was furious that I had stopped him, that I had ruined his plans. He tortured me, he tore my soul apart and then stitched me back together to rip me to shreds all over again. It seemed to go on forever. I felt him flaying my skin and cooking my insides. When you’re in hell you don’t sleep you don’t pass out. Time passes differently in hell, I was in there for maybe a year and half in Earth time. But in hell it was more like 180 years. And I remember every second. He relished my screams, he laughed and told me scream louder. He would slowly carve out my body while I watched.” Sam stopped talking and Jack stared up at him. Sam was staring off into the distance, his eyes glazed over. His body was shaking, and his breathing was shallow and irregular. Jack reached out and took Sam’s hand trying to draw his attention. Sam’s breathing became even more erratic and his legs started to give out under him. His eyes were unseeing as he was reliving the pain and terror from his time in the cage. Jack grabbed onto Sam and lowered him to be leaning against the truck behind him.

Jack grabbed Sam’s face and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Sam? Sam?” He called Sam’s name trying to bring him back. “Sam, you’re not there anymore. Remember, it’s me, Jack” Sam’s eyes stayed hauntingly blank and glazed staring right through jack. “Sam! Sam, please you need to come back please” Jack desperately grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook his shaking body desperately.

Sam jolted when he was shaken and suddenly grabbed Jack and tackled him to the ground, landing on top of him. He pulled an angel blade from his belt and shoved up under Jack's throat.

“Wait!” Jack cried out, “It’s just me, I don’t want to hurt you Sam.” Sam snapped out of it and realized what was happening and jumped up off Jack immediately.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry Jack” Sam grabbed Jack and helped him back up to his feet and glanced him over to make sure he was uninjured before taking several steps back looking ashamed.

“Sam I’m ok. I’m sorry I shook you, I just didn’t know what to do. You were shaking and breathing strangely and then you just collapsed. You wouldn’t respond to anything I was saying and didn’t seem to see me.” Jack tried to step closer to Sam, but Sam just took another step back.

“I-I don’t know what happened, I was remembering what happened and it must have taken over me. I apologize you had to see me like that.” Sam glanced up from the ground to see Jack staring intensely at him with burning eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize Sam. I know why you reacted that way. I asked why you hate my father and now I know. He is truly the evil the world proclaims him to be. He is the master a manipulation and the silver tongue he said to be in the Bible. I was buying into it. I believed him when he said he was wrongfully characterized as the villain, the monster. But now I know the truth. Thank you for telling me the truth.” Jack tried again to take a step closer to Sam and this time Sam allowed it. Jack then walked closer till he was just a few feet from Sam. Sam slowly put the angel blade that was still in his hand back in his belt.

“Jack its ok. As I said I was manipulated by a simple demon. Dean was practically screaming at me not to trust her and I turned my back on him to follow her. You didn’t. You saw something was wrong and asked me. Not only that but you believe me. That’s who you are. You are your own person and not a puppet for Lucifer.” Sam reaches out slowly and pulls Jack in for a bear hug. He tucked Jack in tight and felt his eyes water a bit as he rested his head on top of Jack’s.

“Thank you for listening to me and believing me when I told you what your father has done to me. I know you wanted him to be a good man and for the world to be lying about him.” Jack leaned further into Sam wrapping his arms around him. Jack started to shake as he felt his own tears well up and start to fall.

“I just wanted him to be better. To be more than the monster he is proclaimed to be. I thought maybe he was. He seemed to care, to be kind when he was talking to me.” Jack whispered into Sam’s chest.

“I know Jack, I know. Wanting your father to be better is something I wished for my whole life. But you know what, I did have Dean. He cared and showed what it meant to be a good person. He has had a lot of pain in his life and he can be an ass, but he cares so much for our family. Cas, Dean, and I, we care for you so much.” Sam held Jack as he broke and openly began to sob into his chest. Jack cried for a few minutes before the tears stopped and he started to just sniffle. Jack took a step back out of Sam’s arms. He looked up at Sam with puffy eyes.

“Thank you, Sam. I apologize for getting your shirt all wet.” Sam just gave him a small smile and shook his head.

“It’s alright Jack. I needed that as much as you.” Jack grinned back at him and the blushed and looked at the ground.

“I-I just. I just want to tell you that I care for you too. I-I love you, Sam. So, thank you for sticking with me when I walked off to get to know Lucifer. Knowing what I know now it must have been hard to see me do that.” Sam grabbed Jack by the shoulder to get Jack to look back up at him.

“It did suck but I would never leave you, ok? Especially with that jackass. I needed to make sure he wouldn’t hurt you.” Jack nodded solemnly. Sam grinned and patted Jack on the shoulder before releasing his hold. Sam glanced around the junkyard around them then looked at his watch.

“Dammit we’ve been gone for 20 minutes, we need to get back now to make sure they don’t leave without us.”

Jack just started to shake his head.

“No, I don’t want to get on that bus with Lucifer, I can’t even be near him. I should kill him for what he has done.” Jack’s eyes began to glow gold as the rage he felt toward his father grew. The images that were in his head from what Sam described to him fueled his anger.

“Jack! You need to calm down.” Sam called taking Jack by the hand to keep him from flying off without him.

“Jack, I don’t like it anymore than you do but we need him. He is powerful and can help protect the people from the angels. Once we have saved everyone and get to the rift then we can get rid of him. Ok?” Jack’s eyes went back to normal as he glanced up at Sam for a moment and then nodded.

“Fine, but once everyone is safe I will strike him out of existence.” Jack spoke firmly with no room for discussion. Sam backed off and nodded his head.

“That is fine by me but for now we need him on our side, so you’ll need to get along with him till we reach the rift, ok?” Jack makes a small growl of discontent at the thought of being friendly with the man who tortured his family but agrees.

“We won’t tell him what was discussed here, and I will pretend everything is fine.” Sam smiled and looked down into Jacks eyes.

“I know this is going to suck for the next few hours, but we are doing the right thing. Now we need to get going before they leave with out us or before Lucifer comes looking for you so how about you fly us back to the bus.”

Jack nodded and reached out to grab Sam’s shoulder. He holds on tight and fly’s them back to where they left from, a short way away from the bus. Sam looked around and saw that they were loading up the last of the supplies and people onto the bus. Jack squares his shoulders and prepares to face Lucifer once again. Sam reaches out and lightly touches Jacks arm.

“Hey Jack before you go back in I need to say something. You know Lucifer isn’t your dad, he may be your father, but Cas he’s your dad. And so is Dean. And so am I. I love you Jack so don’t let him get to you and don’t let him try to convince you otherwise ok?” Sam stared him straight in the eyes with so much compassion Jack felt his eyes well up again. He smiled and gave Sam’s arm a squeeze and with a final nod turned around. He walked back down to the bus and saw Lucifer waiting by the bus.

‘Remember nothing has happened’ Jack tells himself. ‘You can make him pay for hurting Sam later but for now, nothing has happened, and he is still your father. In his eyes he has to believe that you still see him as your father.’ Lucifer smiles at his son as Jack walks closer. Jack smiles back and climbs ahead of him onto the bus.

“So, what did you and Sam need to talk about to urgently?” Lucifer tries to casually interrogate Jack.

“I just needed him to tell about what has been happening while I’ve been trapped in this world and where they ended up when I lost them trying to get them here.” Jack answers in his usual tone leaving no room for doubt in his words. Lucifer just narrows his eyes.

“Lucifer get over here you need to drive the bus.” Cas called from down at the front of the bus.

“I got to go Jack, but we will talk again once we get out of here, Ok?” Jack just smiled and nodded at Lucifer then turned and walked down to near the back of the bus where he could keep his distance from Lucifer.

'Soon you won’t have to deal with him’ Jack reminded himself, ‘Soon you and Sam can get rid of him forever’

The bus rumbled to life and off they went towards what would hopefully be peace and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I wish this sort of thing could have happened but we all know they would never resolve the drama so quickly or allow the boys to be so human with their emotions. Anyways please let me know what you think.


End file.
